


What Makes Up The World Around Us

by Multifandom_Otaku



Series: Minecraft Game Mechanic Experimentations [2]
Category: Kinnie Kingdom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Admin Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Descriptions of Blocks, Gen, Merlot is an Admin, Redstone (Minecraft), Video Game Mechanics, Writing Exercise, admins, do not eat the hell meat please, please do not eat the netherrack, servers, the hell meat is netherrack, this series is just me experimenting with the game mechanics and things inside the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku
Summary: What makes up the world around us can be odd at times, and different to everyone.
Relationships: None, n/a
Series: Minecraft Game Mechanic Experimentations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069859
Kudos: 1





	What Makes Up The World Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> basically what i think different blocks would feel like. that's it, that's the fic. might experiment with redstone mechanics next.

Merlot hated building large piston doors. Not because they were complicated, heavens no. She could probably make one with her eyes closed. It was the blocks she has to use. 

More specifically, the honey blocks and slime blocks. The honey blocks, true to their namesake, were sticky and squishy. No matter how many protective measures she took, her arms were always covered in the sticky golden liquid by the end. It sucked because it always dried too fast, making it painful to remove if she didn't wash it off quick enough. It was like waxing herself or ripping off a bandaid.

The slime blocks weren't that much better. They weren't too sticky, but you had to be careful walking around on them. Merlot had paused once while making a flying machine to talk to someone, and she had sunken into one on accident. 

Needless to say, she couldn't wear those pants again after that. Slimes and their... byproducts... had the consistency of firm Jello. 

\---

Merlot picked up the observer with ease, some components inside rattling around as it was jostled. She wasn't too worried about it. Observers always rattled, no matter how secure the circuitry was inside of the hollow shell.

She could also feel a slight hum from the hole in the back of the observer as she carried it around. The observer fired off a low redstone pulse as it was moved.

Merlot finally set it down and pulled out a small pouch filled with burgundy dust. She dabbed her finger in some water and dried it off right after, making it so that her fingertip was damp. She dipped her finger into the pouch, coating it with some dust. She drew a little bit of a line, cautious to not let her finger slip. 

Merlot repeated that process until the powder line met another deep red line of the same material. She connected the two and walked out of the finished piston door, satisfied with the redstone work she had done today.

She placed a button, camouflaged against the stone of the cave, and pressed it.

Merlot watched as observers and pistons fired off, making a wall of stone rise from the ground like the unfinished room behind it never even existed.

Merlot was just happy that it worked.

\---

Prismarine was an odd block. 

It was invariably cool and damp, even in the fiery depths of the Nether. There was always a film of water on the block's surface, no matter the circumstance. 

Dark prismarine was quite the opposite, to her surprise. It was rough and shed water like one might shed a cloak in a hot room. It wasn't warm, though. In fact, it might have been even colder than regular prismarine. There was a constant chill emanating from the core of the block.

Prismarine bricks were a mix of the two. In the grooves of the block, it was rough and felt like wood bark, and on the surface, it was smooth and had that same layer of water that regular prismarine did. The bricks were warm. Not warm enough to thaw ice, but warmer than its variants.

Prismarine was very odd indeed.

\---

The new blocks in the snapshot were foreign to players, bringing new textures and sounds to the world that hadn't existed previously.

The amethyst blocks were smooth in a way that glass could never. Her bare hands slid across the blocks like oil on water, slipping with no friction as all. She had to be careful when she did this, as she soon learned. Her fingertips were now bandaged where they had caught in the sharp crevices of the crystals. The crystalline block chimed, indifferent to the nicks it had given.

The dripstone was rough and ridged and felt like sandpaper against the soft skin of her new world hands. The spikes had trap material written all over it. Merlot grinned. She knew she was going to restart the server eventually. It was her duty as an admin, after all. This just made her that much more excited about it.

The copper blocks had a grain. They weren't smooth between the lines as she had thought. Instead, there were small ridges all running in the same direction all across the surface of the block. The lines weren't big enough to cut into her skin, nor were they visible to the naked eye. They were still there, leading her hands in the direction they pointed.

The skulk sensors had the oddest texture of them all. It felt like a cat's tongue, the whiskers of the ears like little bumps. They glowed as Merlot moved around, the sound of her footsteps pinging against the growths.

These new blocks would bring with them new textures and new sounds to the world when the Update finally came. But this new wasn't bad. It would take some getting used to, especially once the new cave generation was introduced, but it wouldn't be bad.


End file.
